Azurrin Miscellaneous
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Random snippets of Azurrin goodness.
1. Chapter 1

"Holy crap!" Corrin exclaimed, pausing as he pulled his shirt off.

"What?" Azura asked, her own shirt discarded on the floor. Her modesty covered by traditional Hoshidian chest wrappings, the songstress looked appealing to the young prince- Moreso than usual.

"Az-" Corrin said, awestruck. "You've got abs!"

Azura flushed and wrapped an arm across her midsection. "Er-well we _are_ in a war. Of course I would be more physically active."

Corrin stepped closer in the small tent and placed a warm hand on her stomach. "How have I not noticed this before?"

"It _is_ usually dark when we-"

"I mean, wow..." Corrin muttered, oblivious to his fiancee's words. He traced a finger along the faint definition of her stomach.

"Cor-Corrin..." Azura chuckled. "That ti-tickles!"

"Sorry." Corrin said, pulling his hand away in favour of placing them at her hips. "It's just... you look really hot."

"Thank... you..." Azura replied, more than a little confused by Corrin's apparent infatuation with her stomach, but still flattered and slightly embarrassed.

"Like, really... really hot."

"Go to sleep, Corrin."

"Sorry, sorry."

()()()()

"Come here, son." Azura said with a smile, patting the empty space on the mattress beside her.

Shigure opened the door fully, revealing his parent's bedroom in the early morning light. A combination of traditional Hoshidian wallpaper and decorations, with Nohrian furniture and Vallite bedsheets, his parent's room was a mess of culture and colour.

His dad slept on the far side of the bed, his head partially obscured by a long wave of his mother's hair. Snoring echoed gently from his dad, something he had gotten used to, as it echoed through the walls of the house.

Azura was sitting up in bed, her back supported by far too many pillows. Her nightshirt was pulled open near the hem, revealing her large, inflated stomach.

Shigure pulled himself on the bed, his feet scrambling against the wood floor. He nestled against his mother's side, his hands falling automatically to her tummy. He gently rubbed his hands back and fourth, making Azura smile at his childish wonder.

"Mom, why did you eat my little brother?"

Azura chuckled and put a finger to her lips, motioning to Corrin, still snoring soundly. "Well, I _didn't_ eat your sister." She whispered. "She's growing inside me."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Shigure whispered back, his face twisted into a little pout.

"Your auntie came by a told us."

"Auntie Sakura?"

"Mhm." Azura said with a nod. "She's a great healer, and she did a bit of magic to determine the gender."

"I still want a brother." Shigure said, removing one hand and entwining it with his mother's.

"Just wait till you meet her." Azura said with a chuckle. "You'll love her."

"But mom, what do you mean you grew her inside you?"

Azura nodded, considering her words carefully. "You see, babies start out small as a grain of rice, very, very tiny. So your father took the baby and put it in my stomach for safekeeping, so the baby could grow happy and warm inside me."

"But how did dad put it in you? Did you eat it?"

Azura felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Well, yes, in a way." She adjusted the pillows underneath her back. "But soon, in only a few weeks, you'll have a baby sister."

"In a few weeks?"

"Yes, she isn't quite ready to come out yet."

"Will she tell you when she's ready?" Shigure asked, his head falling lazily against his mother's arm, a tired yawn escaping his lips.

"Oh she'll tell me." Azura affirmed, her thoughts travelling back to when Shigure was born. He didn't really tell Azura he was ready to be born, more screamed it at her as they rushed to the cleric. While overjoyed at having a perfectly healthy baby boy, she wanted nothing more than to bathe and sleep.

Azura came back to the present, finding Shigure soundly asleep, his head pressed against her stomach. Surrounded by her family, Azura felt a pleasant warmth rise within her. Sighing happily, she nestled deeper into the pillows and ran a hand through Shigure's hair.

She could get used to this.

()()()()

"Rise, knight of Valla!" Kana cheered, all semblance of royal authority lost to the ninja.

Kaze rose, his head adorned by a flower crown made by the Vallite princess. "Yes, Milady." Kaze said, smothering a chuckle with his hand.

The two were outside Valla's castle, in the royal gardens.

"Now, sir knight!" Kana called, a light tiara on her head. "Find me the bluest flower in all the lands!"

Kaze bowed. "Right away, my princess." In a flash of smoke, the ninja disappeared.

"Is it really okay to order around your best friends father like that?" Shigure asked, a tiny easel set up in the gazebo nearby.

"Of course it is, big bro!" Kana laughed, scampering through the grass to his side. "What'cha working on?"

Shigure quickly spun the easel around, hiding it from his sister's prying eyes. "It's not ready yet!" The eleven-year-old exclaimed.

"Shiggy~" Kana groaned. "C'mon, you won't let your sweet, little sister see it?"

Shigure frowned, but still twisted the art around.

"Whoa." Kana gasped.

It was a picture of herself, sitting in the grass. Her tiara sparkled in the light, as wind gently teased her wild hair back. It was all coloured, save for the worn kimono she wore.

"That's really cool!" Kana said, pumping her fist.

"Well, thank you, sister. I am glad you-"

"I didn't know you were such a big fan of me!"

()()()()

Camilla sat in the hot springs, cuddling her favourite niece.

"Hehe!" Kana laughed, wrapping her arms around Camilla's neck. "You're so nice auntie!"

"Please," Camilla said, gently adjusting the young girls position on her lap. "Call me big sister, I'm not old enough to be an aunt."

Azura sat a few feet away, head leaning back against the stone wall. "Come now, Camilla, you're almost-"

"Almost old enough to go to the markets without an escort." Camilla countered, her eyes sharp.

Azura shrugged and rolled her shoulders, content to let the older woman believe what she wanted.

"Big sis Camilla?" Kana asked, settling herself down on Camilla's lap and leaning against her chest.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you teach me to ride a wyvern?"

Camilla shot a questioning glance at Azura, well aware that it was really up to the songstress. Azura shook her head subtly, mouthing ' _Not old enough.'_

Camilla took a deep breath. "Well, sweetie, I didn't learn how to ride a wyvern until my fifteenth birthday."

"So I have to wait until I'm fifteen!? That's, like, forever!"

"Six years can go by very fast." Camilla tutted, then leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Don't tell your mother, but I'll take you on a ride later."

Kana's eyes widened, practically sparkling in the latern-light. She nodded quickly, smiling brighter than anything Camilla had seen before.

()()()()

Azura groaned as she rested her chin on the toilet seat.

"Morning, hon." Corrin said, a smile threatening to break onto his face.

"Ugh, don't look at me." Azura said, wiping her mouth. "It's gross."

"Morning sickness is natural with pregnancies. I'm sure you'll get over it soon. Besides, I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful."

"Don't say that while I'm wiping vomit off my face."

Corrin chuckled and grabbed a towel. He knelt down beside Azura and dabbed at her sweaty brow. His wife was pale and shaking from the force of her sick.

"Shigure was never this bad..." Azura moaned, hands gripping the toilet seat as she felt a wave of nausea pass over her. Swallowing, Azura managed to hold herself together. "I don't understand why this one is being so difficult."

"Must take after her father." Corrin said, his free hand pulling back long strands of Azura's hair to wipe at her neck.

"I love you, and, in a way, this is kinda my fault." Corrin said sheepishly. Azura opened her mouth to reply, but Corrin quickly pushed a corner of the towel against her mouth. "And don't argue with me. C'mon, I'll clean this up, you get in the shower."

Azura nodded and rose on shaky legs. She quickly threw her sweaty clothes on the floor and jumped in the shower, savouring the hot water. It felt better, now that she wasn't covered in vomit and sweat. Azura could feel the sickness leaving her as the steam rose around her.

"I'll make some breakfast today, okay?" Corrin called, tossing the soiled towels in the hamper.

"Dawn dragon..." Azura muttered. "I don't wanna get sick again..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shigure, you are my number one son."

"Father, I'm your only son."

Corrin laughed and brought Shigure into a tight hug. "Which means you're number one!" He said, letting Shigure go and patting his shoulder. "But really, good job son. Second place is amazing."

"Thank you, father."

"I mean really, it is!" He said, opening his arms and gesturing to the rows and rows of various artworks and different artist from across the city. "I can't even draw a square properly, this is impressive."

Kana appeared between the two, her head barely coming above Corrin's waist. "That means celebration ice cream!" She cheered, drawing glances from the nearby parents and young artists.

"Only if you stop shouting." Azura tutted, still smiling nonetheless.

"Aww..." Kana pouted. "I'm just happy for big bro!"

()()()()

Azura fumbled with her keys in the darkness outside the house. She had to stay late at the dance studio to deal with a difficult child and her parents, and it was still driving across the entire town to get back home. Finally getting the key right, Azura pushed quietly into the house. At this time, everyone should be asleep.

She kicked off her shoes and wandered down the hallway into the kitchen, where she spotted the familiar light of a T.V. in the living room. "You didn't have to stay awake for me, you know." Azura said with a happy sigh. "Though I do appreciate it, Corrin."

Hearing no reply, Azura peeked her head into the living room. The T.V. was on, playing the credits to a movie. The dim light exposed Corrin, asleep on his back. Kana, her hair undone and in her onesie pyjamas, lay sprawled in the crook of Corrin's arm, legs wrapping around one of Corrin's for support. A blanket lay half-draped over the two, with a barely touched bag of chips sitting on top.

Azura smiled widely and moved the noisy bag, placing it back in the cupboard. Instead of waking the two up, Azura went upstairs and got ready for bed, checking on Shigure to make sure he wasn't staying up too late in the process. After brushing her teeth and slipping into her own night wear, she came back down to find the T.V. stuck on the main menu of Harry Potter.

Azura leaned down and grabbed Kana gently, careful to not wake the girl. Her hair undone and flying all over, Azura had to resist sneezing as she carried her daughter back upstairs to her own bed. Azura laid her down and pulled the covers over her, flicking on the nightlight near the closet.

Azura walked back down to living room again, catching her breath. ' _I don't remember her being so heavy..._ ' Azura thought.

Azura thought to wake Corrin up and head to bed, but instead she turned the T.V. off and slipped down to where Kana was just laying, pulling the small blanket entirely over herself and Corrin's legs. Her head pressed against Corrin's chest, legs entangled to prevent her from falling off, Azura felt right at home.

...

Corrin woke to a dark room, and a familiar weight on his chest. "Ugh, Kana, wake up sweetie." Corrin said quietly, using his free hand to rub at his eyes. "Kana?"

"Hello." Azura said, gold eyes practically glowing in the dark.

"Well, kids do sure grow up fast." Corrin joked, his voice dry. He coughed once, blinking. "What time is it?"

"Somewhere around three." Azura said, not moving.

"Hm." Corrin hummed. "Should we go upstairs? I'm kinda stiff." Corrin said, hissing as he felt a pressure in his back.

"I can tell." Azura teased, her knee rising up between Corrin's thighs.

"Oof." Corrin huffed, his voice weakening. "R-really? Here?"

"Here." Azura said, her face flushed.

"Here." Corrin reaffirmed, moving Azura to sit on his legs.

()()()()

Corrin and Azura lay in the middle of the field, staring upwards at the sky.

"That's a dog."

"No, that's a cat."

"Dog!"

"Cat!"

Corrin crossed his arms. "It's a dog!"

"Fine..." Azura mumbled. "It's a dog." She pouted.

Corrin felt a weight settle in his chest, though he couldn't quite explain it.

The two children stayed quiet for a moment, until Corrin pointed up at the sky. " _That_ one looks like a cat."

Azura smiled widely.

()()()()

Gunter walked through the tunnels of Valla slowly, his horse long dead. He held a spear in one hand, his other arm hanging limply at his side. He needed to find Corrin, and soon. He knew he was somewhere down in these tunnels, it was just so damn dark...

Gunter rounded a corner, spotting a distant light. He walked as fast as he could manage towards the flickering light. He grinned as he spotted the familiar messy hair of his Lord.

"Cor-" He began, but paused as he spotted the hand weaving its way through Corrin's hair. Gunter's jaw it the floor.

Corrin was pressed against a blue-haired girl, his hands around her hips and neck, the girl doing the same to Corrin. Their lips locked in a clearly fierce and passionate kiss, the two hadn't even noticed Gunter approaching.

Gunter stepped back into the shadows, far enough away to avoid being spotted but close enough to just hear their words.

"Gods-" Corrin began.

Muffled speaking from the girl, which Gunter couldn't decipher, until she spoke again moments later.

"We should find Felicia, I don't know where she ran off..."

"Right." Corrin nodded, drawing his sword. His face flush and hair wild, Corrin looked less like a warrior and more like young boy experiencing love for the first time. Gunter supposed this could be a first for the prince. After seeing the goofy grin splayed on his face, Gunter was sure of it.

Right, _now_ Gunter could reveal himself. At least, without embarrassing them.

()()()()

"Oh my gods, would you please shuuuuuut upppppp!"

Shigure paused, mouth open in abject shock. Never in his life had his little sister spoken to him, or anyone else, like that before. "W-what?" Is all Shigure could mutter, the paint brush in his hands seeming heavy in the moment.

"All you do is go on and on and on and on about painting! Animals, painting, singing! Nothing else!" Kana wailed, her hands balling into fists. "Do you have fun!? Do you have friends!?"

"Kana, please -I."

"Gods," Kana cried tears forming in her eyes. "Just stop! Okay? Stop making fun of me!"

"Making fun of you?" Shigure muttered, one hand reaching towards Kana. "Sister, what are you talking about?"

"All you do is be perfect! You and Mama!" She cried, tears streaking down her cheeks as she hiccoughed for breath. "Singing, painting, everything! You're perfect! I can't do anything!"

Shigure swept forward, paintbrushes and everything else forgotten on the floor. She wrapped Kana in a hug, squeezing her tight. "Shh..." He soothed. "Shh..."

...

Some time later, when the sun was lower and Shigure's stomach began to ache for food, Kana pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Kana said, eyes snapping to the ruined brushes discarded on the floor. "I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Clearly something was bothering you, and I'm glad you could tell me, if anything."

Kana sniffled, a hint of a smile. "Really, Shig, I am sorry. It's just... sometimes it seems hard, like I have to try harder than everyone else in the family..."

"I think you need to see yourself in a better light." Shigure said. "You're a cute girl, barely eleven, with a world ahead of you. You are incredible, with all your quirks and such. I can't even put it into words."

Kana blushed and buried her face in Shigure's shirt.

"You don't need to be anything like the rest of us." Shigure added. "You can forge your own path, be your own person."

()()()()

Felicia walked the lonely halls of Fort Corrin alone, her heels clicking off the cold stone. It had been only a few hours since they had returned from their first trip to Val-THAT PLACE! Felicia didn't know if she could think _that_ word, she knew she couldn't _say_ it...

Shaking her head, she emerged into the barren courtyard. A few buildings stood nestled to the eastern corner of the grounds. Two shrines, Lilith's home, Corrin's home, and a staff storage area. Nearby Gunter and Jakob argued about something or other, both pointing to what looked like the beginning of some sort of field.

Shaking her head, Felicia made her way towards Corrin's new chambers, a treehouse. It suited him, in his own naive way. Seeing as she had no more tasks to attend to, she might as well speak to Corrin herself.

Felicia climbed her way up the ladder, her heels making the climb more difficult that it needed to be. As she approached the door, she could hear muffled voices inside. Of course, Azura had joined them. The mysterious preformed made Felicia uncomfortable. She was useful in battle, on stage, and could even tame wild dragon-princes!

Felicia steeled herself and pushed the door open, her voice rising to an uncomfortably high pitch. "L=lord Corrin! Is t-there anything I-I can do?"

...

Corrin leaned across the table, his hand wrapping around Azura's. "I'm glad you feel the same..." He confessed, his fingers brushing over Azura's gloved knuckles.

Azura flushed and tilted her head down, hair cascading over her eyes and obscuring her slightly from Corrin. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the door slamming open and the clumsy maid charging in.

...

Felicia stared blankly as the two royals quickly pushed away from each other, Azura's chair skittered across the floor as she stood.

"I'll speak to you later..." Azura said, walking out of the room, her face stone and emotionless.

Corrin sighed and righted the chairs. "Hey, Felicia."

"I'm SO SORRY!" Felicia yelled, bowing.

Corrin chuckled weakly. "Yes, yes. I forgive you..."

()()()()

 ** _Merchant AU_**

Corrin stood at the back of the cart, a book in one hand, pen in the other.

"Salt?" He asked.

"Two barrels." Azura called from inside the cart.

"Dried fruit?"

"Three and a half sacks."

"Seeds?"

"Five bags of corn, three bags of wheat, two bags of carrots, one bag of potatoes."

Corrin checked the items off his list. Azura jumped down from the cart, unfurling her hair from the constricting ponytail. She wiped at her brow. "That's everything." She said with a nod.

"Really?" Corrin asked.

Azura nodded again.

"Well..." Corrin tapped the pen against the page. "It says here there's one thing we haven't accounted for."

Azura raised an eyebrow. "What else is there? We have the seeds, books, food, ore-" She glanced at the page. " _Corrin_."

Corrin laughed and snapped the book shut. "What? I thought it was romantic!"

"Messing up our ledgers with _love_ and _wife_ doesn't look good for the officials in Notre Sagesse!"

Corrin laughed and grabbed Azura's hand. "Come on, we're burning daylight."

 _ **A/N: I really didn't like giving Kana a Severa-like complex about her parent(s), but it always made me think about Kana as she grew older and less childish. What would her reaction to her skilled family be? She didn't really have a specific trait in-game, it was more of a 'Look at me, I'm young and super cute!'**_

 _ **Either way, Kana needs to grow a bit, into something that defines herself, not as a clone of her father with different hair colour, but a girl who has her own tastes. Which, I suppose, could include whatever dragons do. Maybe she starts a how-to-be-a-dragon-school.**_


End file.
